Collection of Lab Rats One-Shots
by LabAusllyEverything
Summary: A series of One-Shots that you guys WILL enjoy! I am so enthusiastic for you guys to read my first collection. So come on...and enjoy the different one-shots about Lab Rats.
1. One Restless Night

_After mission after mission, the lab rats can't take it anymore. They are desperate for sleep, but Donald is reluctant to give it to them. Once they get some rest, will two of them actually rest or will Chase keep them up all night with his snoring!_

* * *

**A/N: Guys, this is my first fanfic on here and I hope it goes well. If I get a lot of people to read and like it, I might...well, I don't know. But, I'll do something. Anyways, I really excited for you guys to read it and now I give you...One Restless Night!**

**...LabAusllyEverything...**

* * *

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or its characters*_**

* * *

"Guys, you were absolutely great out there." Davenport congratulated his three teenagers as they began to sit down. "Look, I know that it is late but I need another favor out of you guys."

A series of groans erupted throughout the room. Bree, Chase, and Adam were very tired.

"But, I'm tiiiirrreeeedd!" Chase whined as he closed his eyes for the time for self-deserved sleep.

"Guys!" Davenport yelled as he clapped his hands three times. The three teens jumped awake. "I'm serious."

Bree rolled her eyes and Chase whined again. Adam looked over to his blue tube. It was so close, yet it was too far.

"I promise you that you will get some sleep after this mission is completed." Davenport reasoned with them.

They all sighed before agreeing to do whatever he wanted them to do. Besides, they wanted sleep. The only way that they could get sleep was to do whatever mission that he wanted them to do.

"Donald, let them get some rest." Tasha unexpectedly commanded. Donald reluctantly let them go.

They cheered and hugged Tasha before walking into their tubes.

**—**

Not even thirty minutes of sleep, Bree and Adam were awoken. They were very well aware that there was a sound, but the sound was so ear-reckoning that no one would want to be six feet near it.

"Adam." Bree whispered.

She clearly knew that Adam was awake.

"Yeah." Adam responded back with the same tone that Bree used.

"Do you hear that?" She asked him.

"Yeah...I think it's Chase." He responded back.

The two of them exited their tubes before turning on the blue-night light. The Blue Night Light was a light that was shown above the tubes. Just in case something happened, they would be able to see clearly.

Bree and Adam just stood their in shock. Chase, of all people, is snoring.

_Davenport must've altered his abilities._ Bree thought.

"I think Davenport put a pig-ability in his body." Adam bluntly stated.

This got a laugh out of Bree.

She nodded her head. "Yeah..he picked up a pig, brought it into the house, and put it inside of Chase." She stated sarcastically.

Adam nodded his head. "That was very mean of Mr. Davenport to do." He said and Bree just shook her head.

"No-never mind." Bree decided not to finish her sentence, because she knew that it would get no where.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Adam suddenly said and got back into his tube. The thing that was weird was that their tubes were noise-proof. So, how did Chase's snoring blast through their tubes?

Bree shrugged and got into her tube.

**—**

The morning was all peaches and cream for Chase. He had a goodnight of rest and he couldn't be more happier.

Then there was Adam, who got an exactly eight hours of sleep.

On the other hand, Bree couldn't get any but the twenty minutes that she had before Chase had started snoring that night.

"Woah, look who woke up on the terrible side...literally!" Chase stated and laughed. Adam joined in.

Bree rolled her eyes as she walked into the elevator. She walked on the main floor and trudged to the kitchen. Tasha gave her a smile, which ended up changing to a frown.

"Looks like you had a rough night." Tasha stated.

Bree rolled her eyes again before saying, "You have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this. I have another one coming up and I hope that you guys like it. If it sucked, please comment it. Because it'll just help me get better.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chase's First Kiss

_"Wait, why are you smiling?" Leo asked him. Chase smiled bigger before answering Leo's question. "Because I just had my first kiss." Who knew that a normal day at the beach would turn into the day that Chase had his first kiss? The question is, did he get it?_

* * *

**A/N: I thought of this topic after reading another story...one-shot. Anyways, this makes three things that I've posted on this website and I've only been here since May. I'm absolutely excited to be releasing this one as well. I have another story that I'll release once I'm done with_ My Teasers Are My Protectors. _**

**Speaking of _My Teasers Are My Protectors_, could you guys do me a favor and check that story out? **

**I would very much appreciate it.**

**Also, i decided on combining my one-shots to make them into some kind of story. This way...it'll be easier for me to update!**

**...LabAusllyEverything...**

* * *

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, though I do own this idea.*_**

* * *

"I soooo need to go see that new Pig vs. Zombies movie!" Leo stated while sipping on a red slushy.

Today was a hot and summer day. Tasha had gave them advise to go to the beach as a sibling-bonding exercise. Although Chase didn't believe that it would be a good idea, the four went ahead anyways.

"Oooh, I really want to see that too!" Adam exclaimed. "But, I really want to go see that Rated R horror film."

"Pigs vs. Zombies is that rated R horror film." Leo tried explaining to Adam, but Adam wasn't satisfied with Leo's answer.

"Naw, its the one with this ugly round animal fighting these blood-sucking immortals." Adam defended his answer.

Leo slapped his forehead. "That's the one!" He shouted.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too!"

"Not...wait, what?" Leo said.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys little moment..." Bree said picking up her bags.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chase asked her.

"Owen and I are going to the movies." She stated.

Leo and Adam jumped up. "Take me! Take me!" They pleaded, but Bree pushed them aside.

"Guys, I can't bring you." She told them. "I think it's a date, though he always seems to surprise me."

"Ugh!" Leo and Adam groaned before going back to where they were sitting.

"Sorry." She said. "Later guys!" And with that, she's off.

"She's so lucky." Leo mumbled to himself.

Chase shrugged and went back to building his _Extra Sandy Sandcastle_. That's what he decided to call it.

Adam went back to trying to make is tongue touch his right eyes. I know...weird right?

As for Leo, he just slurped on his slushy.

At nearly one o'clock, Chase finally finished his sandcastle. He was satisfied with the outcome, so he decided to show Leo and Adam. But, someone else had confronted him first.

"Hey cutey." A girl with blonde hair said.

Chase froze and he felt a blush appear. "H-hh-hi." Chase stammered out.

She winked at him and Chase felt himself getting weak in his knees.

How could a girl have so much control of me, he thought.

Meanwhile, Leo was amusingly watching the whole scene fold out.

"Hey..." Leo bumped Adam. "Look at Chase."

Adam's eyes met with Chase and this blonde girl. He couldn't help, but laugh at how priceless Chase's face looked.

"Um...should we help him out?" Adam asked Leo.

Leo shook his head. "He's _smart_. He'll figure it out, though I do want to watch."

Chase just stared at the girl. She was very pretty. She had milky skin that was just the right texture. Her face was the most prettiest face on earth. She had blonde hair that was straightened out and passed her shoulders. She was flawless.

The blonde started edging closer to him and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. He wasn't uncomfortable being around a girl. Which guy isn't?

He felt uncomfortable, because he didn't know what to do. This was Chase after all. He never had his first kiss, but he wanted to do this.

For one, Leo and Adam were watching. If he chickened out, they will make him relive this moment forever. Two, he could at least say that his first kiss was with the _perfect_ girl.

"Ooooh, they're about to kiss." Leo said excitedly.

She was getting closer. Chase felt himself leaning in as well. But, the randomness thing happened.

"Alligator!" One of the lifeguards yelled and everyone started running. The girl, along with everyone else in the crowd, started to run too,

Leo and Adam appeared next to Chase. Adam put his hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Well, at least she didn't run off because of you." He told Chase.

Chase smiled.

"Wait, why are you smiling?" Leo asked him.

Chase smiled bigger before answering Leo's question. "Because I just had my first kiss."

As I didn't reveal before, the blonde gave Chase a quick cheesy kiss before taking off with the rest of the crowd. Leo and Adam didn't see it, because the crowd was in the way.

Bree sped to them. "Owen had to take a raincheck...why are you smiling?"

"Because he had his first kiss." Leo said putting quotations around _first kiss_.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? **

**The ideas came to me as I was reading another story. Anyways, I have more shots than that so keep me happy and I'll keep you happy.**

**REVIEW! -Because I need more and I have more one-shots than this. I'll update atleast one this weekend.**

**...LabAusllyEverything... **


End file.
